creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:BlackPaladin1306
BlackPaldin1306 Geschichte: Es begann alles in Unna ein Junge Namens Robin er zog in das alte Haus seiner Oma die verstorben ist und er und seine Familie besten aus sein Bruder Kevin und seine Mutter Sabrina und er selbst. Robin kante das Haus kaum nur wenn er zu Besuch da war.er hatte sich schnell ein gewöhnt doch das er die schule wechseln musste Paste in nicht er kannte niemand als er am ersten schule Tag in die schule kam sprach ein Schüler in sofort an und fragte aup er neu sei Robin antwortete ja er sagte das er Leon heißt und ihn herum führen kann Robin überlegte kurz und antwortete ja Leon zeigte in alles und sagte eine Sache wo Robin nach dachten musste Leon sagte das er nie unter kein Umständen in die "Wall street" gehen sollte das war ein abschnitt in der schule wo kein Schüler oder sogar Lehrer hin geht weil da das Gebäude Einsturz gefährdet is Robin fragte warum das nicht behoben worde oder der Bereich abgeriegelt worde Leon sagte das jeder Arbeiter der das beheben wollte tot ist. und keiner mehr das versuchen will zu beheben außer dem würden um 0:00 komische Schatten gesehen auf denn nach Hause weg rempelt er ein Schüler an der ihn sofort an macht und in beleidigt Robin machte sich nichts raus und ignorierte in solang bis er Robin weg schubst Robin Pakte denn jungen und schmiss in zu Boden der junge schlug Robin ins Gesicht Robin fiel zu Boden der Junge trat auf Robin so lange ein biss ein älter man das beendet. der junge und der man kanten sich der man nannte denn jungen Alex.Alex Rannte weg und der ältere man hilft Robin Bein auf stehen und sagte "Halte dich von Alex Liber Fern" Robin ging weiter nach Haus Er Wusste schon Was seine Mutter Fragen würde "oh nein Robin hast du dich geprügelt" das passierte auch als er zu hause an kam Robin ging auf sein Zimmer und Legte sich in sein Bett und guckte zu Nachbarn das sah er ein Mädchen wunder schön Blonde harre Bis Plötzlich Sein Bruder Kevin Rein kam Und Sagte "Mom Sagt du hast dich geprügelt" Robin Antwortete ist nur ein Kratzer Kevin Setze sich auf Robin´s Bett und gab ihn ein Taschen Messer Robin sah Kevin Verblüfft an und Fragt "Wo Für Brauch ich das" Kevin meinte das er es in Notfall gebrauchen könnte. am Tag drauf guckte Robin´s Mutter in fernsehen die Nachrichten es soll ein Brandt gegeben haben der Bewohner sein und Verletzt als Robin Denn ,an sah erkannte er ihn sofort es war der alte man der ihn gegen Alex geholfen hatte wer dachte sofort das Alex das war und wollte ihn zu rede stellen als Robin zur schule ging sah er wider das Mädchen von neben an er wollte es an sprechen aber dann kam Alex und Rempelte Robin Um Robin stand Schnell Wider auf schlug mit voller Wucht ins Alex´s Gesicht Alex Fiel um und Auf ein mal Wird Robin Von Hinten Gepackt anscheint Alex´s Freunde Robin Könnte sich aus denn Griffen der Freunde nicht befreien als er Plötzlich die Idee mit denn Messer kam er Zückte das Messer und Stach Alex`s Freund ins Bein Er klappte Sofort zu Samen und lass Robin Los. Jetzt hatte Robin aber ein Problem alles sahen wie Robin Jemand mit ein Messer Verletzte Robin Ratten Weg Jetzt hatte Robin ein Problem er konnte nicht nach hause oder in die schule zu hause ist sein Mutter und in der schule die andren Schüler er entschloss sich doch in die schule zu gehen komischer weiße lief alles gut es Kamm kein Polizei oder die Schüler machten ihn auch nicht an als er aber nach Hause kaum konnte er sein Augen kaum Glauben sein Haus Brannte die Feuerwehr war zum Glück da um das Feuer zu löschen aber was machten die kranken liegen da und dann erstatte Robin voll kommen seine Mutter war mit Starken Verbrennungen auf der kranken liege und starb noch vor Ort Robin Fragte denn Polizisten wo sein Bruder sei Der Office sagte als er erfuhr das seine Mutter tot war selbst Mord bergan. Robin Rannte Weg er wusste nicht wo hin aber irgend was leitete in Jetzt Wüstet er es Die "Wall Street" in der schule es war zwar verboten da hin zu gehen und gefährlich auch aber das war ihn egal er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren und dann Brannte ein Sicherung in Robin´s Gehirn Durch Ab denn Moment sah er die Welt mit andren Augen er dachte das wenn er Nicht Glücklich sein kann soll keiner Glücklich Sein er wartete in der "Wall Street" bis zum nexten schule Tag um Rache an Alex Zu nehmen in der Nacht Hörte er stimmen und er beschloss sich um zu sehen er sah immer wider Schatten und hörte Geräusche Später er sah eine Schwarz Violette Kreatur vor sich und erstarrte die Kreatur sagte "Das Ende Naht" er Ging in Flamen Auf und es sah so aus als würden die flammen eine Rüstung bilden seine Haut Braten Schwatz. die Flamen Hörten auf und der Schmerz lest nach er war komplett schwarz Verbrand.auf ein mal hört er stimmen von Kindern es war schon wider morgens das hies er Kann sich Rächen an Alex Er rannte Raus und suchte Alex alle guckten ihn an schließlich war sein haut verbrannt er sah Alex und rannte mit voll Gas auf ihn zu und schlug ihn in denn Magen Klappte zu Samen sein Freund Schlug Robin aber die Verbrande Haut war Stein Hard er Brach sich die Hand Robin Hob Alex Hoch und Auf ein Mal Gig Alex in Schwarz Violetten Flamen auf die seine haut Verbrannte Verbraten Alex Biss die Knochen Übrig Blieben Robin Rente danach weg zu sein Verbtanten Haus und suchte sich Kleidung Er Fand aber nur sein Kanne Walls Kostüme "Ein Ritter Kostüm" Das sich durch seine Haut schwarz Färbte als er raus in ein Wald ging flog ihn ein Rabe zu der ihn begleitet bis zu sein ende.und jetzt Löscht er Jedes Leben aus Das Es aus Seiner Sicht nicht verdient hat zu leben.